Big Break
by BellaSwanCullen1997
Summary: Six new actors get casted into the twilight movue. Watch as they go through fame, friendship, and love. Watch as they have to overcome thier emotions, but most of all, not fall in love. Most of the charcters are made up. If not you will regonize the name.
1. Girls meet

**I started a new story! Can you believe it. This one just randmly came to me so I hope you like it. Pictures of charcters are on my profile.**

**Disclamier: Once in a dream I saw a vampire sparkling. I woke up and was sent to a mentel instition. So Stephanie Meyer got the book, and Summit got the movie. I also dont own Zac Efron, Selena Gomez, the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus or Paul Wesley. To bad.**

I'm here. I can't believe I'm actually here. I thought Elizabeth was joking about this but now I see it in front of my eyes.

I should probably explain where I am. I, Anna Morgan, age 15, am at an audition. For what movie you ask? The movie is Twilight. I know can you believe it? A girl like me auditioning for this movie. It wasn't my choice though. My friend Elizabeth dragged me here against my will. If it was up to me I would still be at home, in bed, reading the twilight series. But no, that's not an option. I need to stand outside in the middle of winter waiting for an audition! Sorry I've been up still 4.

Anyway I'm really nervous. Right now we are in the car, my moms driving since we're not old enough, driving to the PNC center in New Jersey. (the auditions for them take place in Jersey, my home state) I still can't believe I'm doing this. Maybe it's not soon to back out! If I just open the door and…

"ANNA! WERE HERE!" screamed Liz (short for Elizabeth) interrupting my mental escape. "Get your but out of the car and to the sign up area!"

"Okay, okay. Chill out Liz. The world won't explode if you calm down," I said back to her. Liz has the tendency to be really hyper. Hmm… she'd make a great Alice. I wonder…

"But I want a good spot in line!" She yelled at me, and with that we were out of the car and walking inside the building.

As we walked up to sign I couldn't help but recognize all the familiar faces. There, in the corner, was Selena Gomez. Next to her was Zac Efron. Then there were the Jonas Brothers, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus and Paul Wesley(AN: He play Stefan in the vampire diaries). I know that they are going to get the parts they wanted.

"Next please?" The women working sign in asked.

"That's us!" Liz excitedly said.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically. The women working sign in gave us paperwork we needed to fill out. Liz and I walked over to a little bench, sat down, and started to fill out the questions.

As I looked at the questions I though they were crazy. Some of the questions were asking for our favorite color, favorite food, and favorite animal. Oh well, better get to work.

**Name: **Anna Jen Morgan

**Hometown:** Freehold

**State:** New Jersey

**Age:** 15

**Phone number: **123- 456-7890 (An: This number is completely made up)

**Favorite color: **purple

**Favorite food: **pizza and ice cream!

**Favorite animal:**

For this one question I was tempted to put Mountain Lion but I didn't. I put dolphin.

**Why do you want to audition?** I am a big fan of the book series so I thought that an audition wouldn't be so bad.

**Do you have any acting experience? **Outside of my school play, no.

**What part are you auditioning for? **

I didn't know this one. I had to think. Well I couldn't be Alice because I was to tall and I couldn't be Rosalie because I was to short. I also couldn't be Esme because I'm not old enough. That left me with one option.

**What part are you auditioning for? **Bella

I finished up the rest of the sheets after that and waited for Liz to finish.

"Who did you say your auditioning for? I put Alice," Liz asked me.

"I put Bella." I told her simply.

"Your perfect for the part. I mean your clumsy, your hair is the color, your eyes are brown…" I just let her ramble on as I let my eyes wander. I saw a girl about my age sitting in the corner by herself. She has blond hair and looked really tall, "your also pale and…"

"Liz look over there," I pointed to the blonde chic.

"Why is she all alone?"

"I don't know should we go say hello?" But before I could ask that Liz was out of her seat. I had to run to catch up with her.

When we got to the corner I got a good look at the girl and I gasped. She looked exactly like I imagined Rosalie when she was human. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was the most prettiest girl in the room. I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello." When I spoke the girls head shot up.

"Hi." She responded.

"I'm Anna and this is Elizabeth but you can call her Liz."

"I'm Caitlyn but you can call me Cat(AN: not cat as in meow. Its pronounced as Kate)"

"We were just wondering why you were alone." Liz said.

"None of my friends could come with me."

"Oh. Who are you auditioning for?" I asked her.

"Rosalie. Are you auditioning for Bella Anna?"

"Yes I am." I responded.

"And Liz are you auditioning for Alice?"

"Yes! I think this could be the beginning of a new friendship!" Liz yelled.

So we handed in our paperwork and kept talking to Cat. It turns out that she goes to our school. I am glad to know someone else here other then Anna.

A while later one of the casting agents came out of a little room.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sarah and I'm here to find the best cast for this movie. So if everyone would come here to get there scenes they could start practicing." Sarah told everyone. So Liz, Cat, and I walked over to get out scenes.

"OMG! I have the ballet studio scene with a Emmet, a Japer, a Bella, a Carlisle, and a Edward." Liz said happily.

"I have the scene were Bella comes to the house for the first time with a Alice, a Jasper, a Emmet, a Carlisle, a Esme, a Bella, and a Edward." Cat also said happily.

"Anna what scene did you get?" They asked at the same time. _May as well keep them happy, _I thought to myself. I slowly started opening the envelope they gave me. When I looked at the scene I swear that my eyes popped out of my head.

I have the bedroom scene. You know the one were Bella goes overboard kissing Edward. Yeah, that one.

"Ummm…I have the bedroom scene." I finally told them. As soon as I said that they both started laughing.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review. Thanks!**

**-Bella the author whos not good with updating**


	2. Excuse!

**Hey guys, Im going to try and start writing my story Twilight Chat again. It may be a while till I upload but just bear with me.**

**I am really busy with school an decerything and my computer had a virus so I had to delets everything amd I don't have word on it anymore, so when I put it back on, I will start writing again. **

**If anyone wants to be my beta please let me know. **

**Also I need some ideas for any of my srories. Thanks!**

**-Bella3**


End file.
